


Daff

by Iyre



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iyre/pseuds/Iyre
Summary: V is not a daff but he loves her so much that don't want to hurt her. He found it's hard to restrain his desire thus he fled away from her.
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader, V (Devil May Cry)/You
Kudos: 5





	Daff

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, nice to meet you all.  
> This is a short story about V and his beloved as well as my first work at AO3.  
> I'm not a native English writer so if you found any mistakes please don't hesitate to tell me.  
> Wish you who love V enjoy a good time~

She wondered why he fled away from her for that he'd never acted like that before. Thank God that she eventually managed to find him. 

“Leave me away.” He groaned and pushed her hands aside when she was trying to put them on his shoulder to comfort him.

“But…this would do no good to you, V.”compelling herself to calm down, she murmured,“ So let me know what had happened, okay？”

“I…I can't,” he refused,“ just, because it was you. I can definitely hurt you.”

She stared him in the eyes and suddenly recognized, there was actually something in them, hidden behind the peaceful facade, and she knew that, she could sense that just like a long time ago but at that time she had considered that it just was her self-illusion or self-indulgence.

“You should have told me, V.”She seemed to show a little angst and then voiced down ,“You know that I would not refuse.”

“You mean…”He raised his head to have an eye contract with her besides there was something sparkling in his eyes.

Immediately, her face blushed with shame but she acquiesced regardlessly. He hugged her up in front of him. Gosh, it was so embarrassing, for she could only twine her legs against his waist. 

She buried herself in his chest while trembling uncontrollably. V grinned breezily,“ Not at this place, let's go home."

“In this way? Please put me down. " She begged with pudency,“ They are all looking at us."

"My love, pardon me to decline your request." She felt that the press on her waist was strengthened.

“Well,” She sighed, then whispered in his ear even not raised her head form his shoulder,“You can say that I just looked like your mother.”

He smirked as usual,“Not in the appearance, but the heart.”


End file.
